This Is Our Love Story
by twilight37
Summary: Bella decides to play Edward's piano one night, and finds a surprise when she's done.  Happy Anniversary Edward and Bella!


**I wrote this on account of Edward and Bella's anniversary (August 13th****). I actually wrote this a long time ago and decided to edit it for today. Happy anniversary to the best couple in the world - I swear, they're made for each other.**

* * *

><p>BPOV<p>

I sat on the couch, watching a re-run of my favorite television show, _Criminal Minds. _It was a really old episode; I had seen it about a million times. Not that I minded.

Emmett had recently gotten me hooked on crime shows. They weren't the kind of show I'd normally watch, T.V. wasn't really something I spent much time doing, but after he had, forcefully, made me watch an episode, I was addicted.

Edward was not so happy - he though it would, and I quote, "ruin my innocent mind".

I love him to death, but he's more protective of me than my own father.

I had been watching TV all day. Edward and the rest of the family had gone on a hunting trip. Even my beautiful daughter Renesmee went. She'd been begging to join Edward for what seemed like eternity now.

And she, being the daddy's girl she was, had gotten her wish. After a long day of hunting, Alice had promised to let her spend the night at her house so they could have one of their slumber parties. I have no idea what they do, but it probably involved something along the lines of makeup, nail polish, and sparkles.

That child is the most spoiled vampire baby in the world.

The house was quiet. It felt nice knowing that I was the only one around for once.

My eyes got bored from staring at the screen all day. They didn't water like they would if I was human, but they felt almost irritated from the bright light.

I wandered around our empty cottage.

My feet padded against the cherry, hardwood floor. I walked out of the family room and into the living room.

Edward's black, grand piano sat in the corner of the room. It stood out against the creamy, white walls. His music was laying out on the seat, hundreds of papers all in a folder. I looked through and found everything from Carter Burwell to Beethoven.

He would play for hours on end into the end. I loved sitting in our room and closing my eyes as he played gracefully into the night.

After watching him play for so long, I learned how to play just by watching him. Or, at least, I think that I did. I'd never actually tried it out.

It was all too embarrassing.

If I played when anybody else was around they'd probably laugh at me pathetic attempt and Edward would try and give me lessons. Which I didn't want. I was independent. I liked doing things on my own.

I looked around the room.

There was nobody in sight. Not a sound for miles.

I took a seat on the bench, gently putting his folder on the ground and put my fingers on the ivory keys. I pressed a key, and gasped at it's deep sound.

Taking a deep breath, and closing my eyes, I started playing.

_We were both young when I first saw you.  
>I close my eyes, and the flashback starts:<br>I'm standing there,  
>On the balcony in summer air.<br>I see the lights, see the party, the ball gowns,  
>See y<em>_ou make your way through the crowd,  
>And say, "Hello".<br>Little did I know,  
><em>_That you were Romeo,  
>You were throwing pebbles,<br>And my daddy said,  
><em>_"Stay away from Juliet."  
>And I was crying on the staircase,<br>Begging you, "Please don't go"._

I went back to when Alice and I had rescued Edward from the Volturi, and how furious my dad was. He grounded me for months, not letting me leave the house except for school and work. He banned Edward from ever stepping through our door again, not that it stopped him from coming through the window.

_And I said,  
><em>_"Romeo, take me somewhere we can be alone.  
>I'll be waiting, all there's left to do is run.<br>You'll be the prince, and I'll be the princess.  
>It's a love story, baby, just say, 'yes'."<em>

I wanted to run away with him. He was all the I wanted. All that I needed. After he left, I knew that he was the one. I couldn't, and still can't, live without him.

_So I sneak out to the garden to see you,  
>We keep quiet, 'cause we're dead if they knew.<br>So close your eyes,  
>Escape this town for a little while.<br>'Cause you were Romeo,  
>I was a scarlet letter,<br>And my daddy said,  
>"Stay away from Juliet."<br>But you were everything to me,  
>I was Begging you, "Please don't go".<em>

Forks was a small town. There was hardly any place for us to go, which left us trapped in my room at night where I was condemned to for what seemed like eternity. We talked through the late hours of the night until I fell asleep in his strong arms. It was a routine for us. It was strange to me that he watched me sleep. It made me feel safe and protected.

_And I said,"Romeo, take me somewhere we can be alone.  
>I'll be waiting, all there's left to do is run.<br>You'll be the prince, and I'll be the princess.  
>It's a love story, baby, just say, 'yes'.<br>"Romeo, save me, they're trying to tell me how to feel.  
>This love is difficult, but it's real.<br>Don't be afraid, we'll make it of this mess,  
>It's a love story, baby, just say, 'yes'."<em>

I knew how much my dad despised Edward. It seemed as if he hated him with a burning passion. I think he was just furious for what he put me through. He couldn't stand seeing what he had done to me. It was a fatherly thing to do, but, in reality, it just made life hard. Charlie saw my best friend, Jacob, as a better choice for me. Jacob was a great friend; a shoulder to cry on, somebody to make me laugh, and someone who I also couldn't live without. I love Jacob, but not like I love Edward, and nothing could ever change that. Nothing at all. My love for Edward is unconditional, and no matter what anybody tells me, no matter how hard they try to change my mind, it won't work.

_Well, I got tired of waiting.  
>Wondering if you were ever coming around.<br>My faith in you was fading.  
>When I met you on the outskirts of town,<br>__And I said,  
>"Romeo, save me, I've been feeling so alone.<br>I keep waiting for you but you never come.  
>Is this in my head?<br>I don't know what to think."  
><em>_He knelt to the ground,  
>And pulled out a ring and said,<br>"Marry me, Juliet, you'll never have to be alone.  
>I love you, and that's all I really know.<br>I talked to your dad, go pick out a white dress,  
>It's a love story, baby just say yes."<br>Oh, oh.  
>We were both young when I first saw you...<em>

After Edward came back, time seemed to speed up. Everything hit me so fast, it was like a train. Edward proposing, our beautiful wedding, amazing honeymoon, bringing our child into the world, and now all settled into our new home. We've been through a lot, a lot more than most couples. But I think that in the end that only made our love stronger.

My voice rang on the last note like a silver bell.

I was surprised at my new singing voice. I didn't sound like me.

I heard clapping from behind me. I turned and gasped, my hand instinctively flying to my heart.

Edward stood, smiling my favorite crooked smile. His bright, topaz eyes were lit up with content. His bronze hair was messier than usual, probably blown in the strong wind outside. He dropped his hands to his side.

"That was amazing, Bella."

If I could have blushed, my cheeks would have been glowing red. "Not really."

He walked toward me. I leaned my head back so I could look at him as he towered over me. "It really was great. You should sing more often."

I closed my eyes as he brought his face closer to mine.

"Maybe." I murmured as his cool breath blew against my skin, his soft lips brushing softly against mine, barely touching.

"Oh, and Bella?" He whispered. I opened my eyes are stared into his.

"What?"

"Happy anniversary."

* * *

><p>Thanks for reading! If you'd like to, there's a little review button that you could use to tell me what you think….<p>

**This is the version of "Love Story" that Bella was playing/singing to:**

_http:/www (dot) youtube (dot) com/watch?v=gnAtUnXaOq8_

**Oh, and I don't own the song, the characters, or Twilight. (:**


End file.
